Broken wings
by Nikki1223
Summary: Kai never thought he could ever be broken, that is until his grandfather gives custody of him to Boris. Now he is well and truly 'owned'. After 6 months of enduring nothing but pain and torture, Kai escapes. But with Boris still after him will kai ever be free? YAOI TalaxKai, BryanxKai, TysonXkai, ReixKai, uke-Kai. Don't like don't read. Contains Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction so please be gentle. I am not an experienced writer at all. **

**I edited this chapter to make it more descriptive and longer, so hopefully its better than it was before! **

**No Flamers!**

**Summary: Kai never thought he could ever be broken, that is until his grandfather gives custody of him to Boris. Now he is well and truly 'owned'. After 6 months of enduring nothing but pain and torture, Kai escapes. But with Boris still after him will kai ever be free? YAOI TalaxKai, BryanxKai, TysonXkai, ReixKai, uke-Kai. Don't like don't read. Contains Rape.**

**Disclaimer: do you see Kai and Tala making out in every episode? No, so then I don't own Beyblade. **

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Yaoi, rape, abuse, self-harm, OOC-ness, a little bit of swearing and probably a lot of grammar mistakes **

**Pairings: TalaxKai, BryanxKai, TysonXkai, ReixKai, uke-Kai **

(Kai's P.O.V)

I kept struggling the whole way through the dark halls of the Abbey, Clawing and scratching at anything I could get my hands on, but to no avail as Boris proceeded to drag me to the his bedroom.

"Stop struggling!" He yelled as he yanked my harshly on the wrist, causing me to yelp and stumble, falling into his chest. I tried to push myself up, but froze as I felt and arm snaking around my waist, keeping me there in a firm grip.

Boris used his other hand to rummage through his trouser pocket, taking out a rusty old key. He quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, shoving me inside so roughly, it felt like all the wind was being knocked out of me.

He flicked on the switch revealing a huge white room with a kings sized bed and a crystal chandelier hanging from above. In one word the room was beautiful. It makes me sick that while he lives in luxury, all the other kids in the abbey have to suffer, sleeping in cells with beds that creak and have no blankets practically making you freeze to death in the cold Russian nights.

A click of the door snapped me out of my thoughts and Boris started to close in on me slowly like a predator would to its prey, a menacing smile playing on his lips. I felt my heart beat increase rapidly and tried to back away until I felt my back hit the wall, _great._

"I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again. " I squeaked out, my body trembling as he towered over my form.

"It's too late for that Kai." His lips curled up into a maniacal grin, making the temperature in the room decrease dramatically. He lowered his face so that it was right next to my ear. "You haven't been a very good boy have you?...This is the second time you've tried to escape me and until you learn that you belong to me….punishment is due, don't you think?" He pulled away from me slightly and started to undo his belt, then held each end of it in his hands and made loud snaps with it.

My eyes widened in fear. "Please." I begged pathetically. Yep that's right, I've been reduced to begging this bastard. "I promise I won't try to escape again. Please, don't do this to me". I felt tears brimming in the corners of my eyes, but I willed them back, not letting them fall.

"I've already given you enough chances!" I felt his crazed eyes scanning over my body, making me nauseous. He licked his lips. "Now turn around and take your shirt off."

I shamefully did as instructed, like a dog taking orders from its master. He had me on a tight leash.

I slowly turned around giving the insane man access to my bare back. I bowed my head in shame and embarrassment. Never in my life have I ever felt so vulnerable or weak. My pride was completely obliterated.

"At least try not to make a sound my little phoenix." He whispered in my ear, licking the shell, sending chills down my spine.

Then came the first '_crack_ 'of the belt hitting my bare skin. The sound echoed through the Abbey.

I gave out a little yelp the first time. I thought I could handle it because it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but then he kept on beating me with his thick belt. I started to scream in agony. My fingernails were scratching against the wall, trying to find something to hang onto for dear life. Sometimes the whips were so hard I couldn't feel it, but the rest I could feel. I could feel them down to the bone.

Soon he started to use his belt buckle. With the first swat at me I could already the feel the welts and bruises forming all over my already abused back. I dug my nails so hard in the wall, the paint was chipping off. '_Crack' _after_ 'crack'_ came more and more painful screams from my lungs. I screamed so loud that I couldn't even do it anymore.

Finally he gave me one last, hard whip. I didn't even bother making a noise. I just slid down the wall, hot tears cascading down my pale cheeks like a raging waterfall.

Boris looked down at me. A satisfied look plastered on his ugly face. He dropped the belt on the floor and then bent down, tilting my chin up with his rough hands.

"You are most beautiful when you cry, Kai." He then roughly pulled me off the ground and brutally shoved me onto the bed. I grunted at the impact, it hurt so much. He quickly crawled on top of me, straddling my waist, leering over my beaten form.

I started to try and struggle out of his grasp, putting my hands on his chest in an attempt to push him off, only to receive a sharp slap across the face. He leaned in to my ear and whispered huskily "Don't struggle or it'll be worse for you". I started to shiver in fear. He started to take off his shirt, pants and boxers, leaving him completely bare.

He leant over me and went to get handcuffs out of the bedside table and looked down at me with lust filled eyes, his hand caressing my cheek. "You're beautiful, my pretty little Phoenix." He said as he kissed my tears away.

His kisses trailed down to my neck, I shuddered in disgust as I felt his slimy tongue flicked at my skin, sucking and biting, causing me to gasp in pain as I felt teeth digging into my skin. There is no doubt that it was going to leave a mark. I know he did it to me that I am his property, or as he calls me, his 'prized possession'.

I tried to struggle again but it was no use. He was much stronger than me and after my whippings I had no strength left. He grabbed both my wrists and cuffed them to the head of the bed.

(Normal P.O.V)

**Warning: rape starts here…**

Forceful lips pressed against Kai's, demanding entrance. Kai refused and kept his lips shut. Suddenly he felt rough hands roaming over his body, caressing every part of him causing him to gasp. Boris took advantage and shoved his tongue into the parted lips. Kai whimpered into the kiss as he felt hands go lower and lower until they reached his zipper.

Boris stopped kissing kai and smirked. With one swift pull, Boris managed to take off both Kai's pants and boxers, sliding them completely off kai's legs and tossing them somewhere in the room, leaving Kai completely naked.

All Kai could do was hide his face as he felt his pants and boxers ripped off him. Boris smiled in cruel satisfaction at the boy cowering beneath him. He gave a dark chuckle and turned the phoenix's face towards him.

"My, my, Kai your body is delicious." Boris said as he traced his fingers on the beautiful teen's body. Kai cringed at the voice. It made him feel so dirty, so disgusting.

"Don't, Please don't." Kai begged as he tried to squirm away from Boris, but rough hands held his hips down tight, immobilizing him.

"Shhhhh, it will all be over soon." Boris whispered before he claimed kai's lips once again in a bruising kiss. While keeping one hand on Kais hips, he used the other hand to spread Kais legs wide enough to fit in between them. He then positioned himself at Kai's entrance and thrusted in.

While Boris was moaning in pleasure, Kai was biting his lip in pain, tears falling down his porcelain cheeks. Without waiting for Kai to adjust, Boris began to roughly thrust in and out of Kai, the moans of pain that kai emitted were music to his ears.

Crimson liquid trickled down Kai's milky thighs, staining the white bed sheets.

Kais soft sobs, painful cries and gasps were mixed with Boris's moans of pleasure as Boris finally released into the Phoenix's tight body, filling it with his seed.

Kai let darkness overtake him and allowed himself pass out, much to his relief.

**End of rape**

Boris slipped out of Kai and gazed at the perfect, yet abused form before him. He gently brushed Kai's bangs out of his face and stroked Kais face paint-less cheeks.

He didn't allow Kai to wear face paint anymore because he liked how kai looked so vulnerable without it.

Boris got himself and Kai dressed again in their clothes and carefully picked up Kai's limp body and possessively cradled him to his chest, loving how the soft body felt up against his.

Boris knelt down on the ground, picking up his rusty, old key, slotting it in the key hole and leaving the room. He made his way down the numerous corridors of the abbey.

Boris stopped at the old wooden door at the end of the hall, unlocking it and walking inside.

The room looked extremely old. The paint on the walls was chipped and the curtains on the windows were stained and ripped. One of the windows had obviously been smashed and never repaired, as shattered glass littered the floor.

The room was pretty bare, only having a small bed, a bedside table and a lamp that didn't work anymore.

Boris made his way over to the bed, the floor boards underneath him creaking as he did. He gently lay the boy down on the bed, tucking the fragile boy into his bed.

"You are mine Kai, all mine. You belong to me and nobody else." He whispered before he planted a kiss on Kai's forehead and left the room, locking the door.

_To be continued…_

**Ummmmm…..How was that? I can't believe I wrote rape in my first ever fic. Poor Kai, but don't worry things are going to get better for him!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *sighs* no, unfortunately I do not own Beyblade…or Kai... :'(**

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Yaoi, rape, abuse, self-harm, OOC-ness, a little bit of swearing and probably a lot of grammar mistakes **

**Pairings: TalaxKai, BryanxKai, TysonXKai, ReixKai, uke-Kai **

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been so busy with school and shit, that I didn't even have time to write. Year 12 sucks and art is an extremely annoying subject that takes up all my time!**

**I also had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I'm really not happy with it at all! I kept changing and changing and changing it. So I thought that I better just post it before change the whole chapter yet again. I guess the chapter is…presentable. **

**Btw, thank you so much for all your reviews! I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to read this let alone review so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_Next morning_ ….

Kai let out a gasp and his eyes shot open abruptly. His entire body was covered in cold a layer of sweat and his breath coming out in harsh pants. His eyes darted frantically around the room for any sign of Boris, the man whom constantly haunted the nightmares that assaulted him.

Once he was sure there was no sign of him, he rolled over onto his side and brought his knees up to his chest, curling himself into a foetal position. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his fragile frame shook with violent sobs. Excruciating pain shot through his body, reminding him of the torture he had just endured. Every part of his body hurt, especially his back. His back was burning so severely, it literally felt like it was on fire, as if he were a voodoo doll and someone had stuck countless pins in his back.

Kai felt himself shiver from the coldness of the dark room. When had everything gotten so cold? It never used to be this cold. He couldn't even remember what it was like to feel warmth. It was like all warmth had been drained from his body.

The coldness he felt wasn't only physical but mental too. He felt dead on the inside and if it wasn't for the pain reminding him that he was still alive, he would have believed he was too. Sometimes he actually wished he was dead, it would be so much better living in hell. The flame that once glowed within him had burnt out.

This is what Boris had made of him.

Tears of shame rolled down Kai's ivory cheeks. He was ashamed of himself, ashamed of being so weak. Boris had found his weakness; he had cracked the stoic, indifferent mask that took years to build and shattered it to little pieces.

Now he was just a pitiful, crying mess. A pathetic shadow of the person he once was.

Kai bought his hand up to his eyes and angrily wiped the fresh tears that escaped from their confinement. He hated crying, but that seemed to be all he was doing lately, he even thought he might drown from the ocean of tears he had shed over the last few months.

Moving his body to sit up on shaky hands, Kai hissed as he felt the sheets of the bed rubbing against the raw, agitated skin. The pain was so intense, he felt as though he would pass out again with every slight movement he made.

Kai's mind flashed with the horrid memories of last night. He clutched his head with his hands tightly, trying to eradicate the memories that threatened to come, but he couldn't stop his mind from piecing every revolting detail that had happened together.

The heavy body on top of his, those skeletal like fingers brushing against his arms and chest. The horrible moans of pleasure that made his skin crawl, the slimy tongue licking and nipping at his neck.

Kai's hand unconsciously flew up to his neck where Boris had bitten him; his eyes widened in horror. He hated when Boris bit him, it was a sign of pure ownership and dominance. His whole body shuddered violently.

He could still feel Boris all over him, caressing him; he could still taste Boris on his lips. It made him feel so dirty, so repulsive and disgustingly filthy.

Boris has been doing this to him for six months.

Six months ago his Bastard of a grandfather had given Boris custody of him.

Six months ago Boris kidnapped Kai.

Six months ago Boris started raping Kai.

Six month ago Kai became _'owned'_. Body, mind and soul.

That word had completely broken him. That one word made his whole world crumble to little pieces.

Just like that. Sold! Like a slave at an auction. Kai knew that he and his grandfather had never seen eye to eye, but he never thought his grandfather hated him that much! Voltaire had just tossed him away like and old, worn ragdoll.

It hurt deep down that his grandfather hated him.

He had been betrayed by his own flesh and blood. It felt like someone had stabbed a knife in heart and twisted.

Now he was merely just a toy. A sex toy used for Boris's sick pleasures.

Kai groaned as he felt nausea stir from the pit of his stomach. Gathering as much strength as he could, Kai pulled himself up off the bed, only to wobble and fall on the floor on his hands and knees with a thump, right next to the shattered glass.

Everything replayed in Kai's head over and over again like a mantra. His head began to spin and he was unable to stop himself from throwing up. Tears freely streamed down Kai's sickly pale cheeks as he retched violently on the cold, dirty floor boards. Only a tiny amount of vomit came out though, mostly consisting of water as Kai hadn't eaten in a while, in fact he couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten something. He had refused to eat anything that Boris had given him, weary that the food may have been drugged. The problem was it was one of the reasons he was too weak to fight Boris's advances.

Once Kai was finished, he wiped his mouth with his baggy sleeve, leaving smeared specks of puke upon the already filthy wool. He looked up to see something shiny next to him, glistening in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the pieces of shattered glass next to him. There were numerous shards laying spread out across the ground. They were all jagged and different shapes and sizes. There was one particular shard that stood out to him. The shard was a long triangular shape. Each corner of the glass was exceedingly sharp and looked as if they could rip through anything.

Kai carefully picked up the shard, cradling it gently in his hand, gazing at it, studying each of the sharp corners intently.

Kai closed his hand tightly and almost immediately, blood seeped out from in between his fingers. He hissed from the stinging sensation that coursed through his hand and clenched his eyes shut. The blood was warm against his skin as it trickled down his cold, pale hands.

It hurt, but it felt…good.

Kai was now having inner turmoil. He liked the feeling of relief it was giving him, even if it was ephemeral. He wanted to feel it again. It was like the physical pain numbed the emotional pain somehow. But he knew it was wrong and if anyone found out, they would be furious.

But there wasn't anyone. He was alone.

A loneliness that threatened to bite you at every at every turn.

Kai's thoughts drifted to the Blitzkrieg boys and G rev. the thought of his friends made his heart ache with a blow of grief. He missed them so much it hurt. The pain of his heart was almost as great as the physical pain he was going through. Out of all of his friends he missed Tala the most.

"Tala…"The name escaped from his mouth in a broken whisper.

Before Boris had kidnapped him, Kai had realised that he was in love with the gorgeous redhead. They had been spending so much time together after the BEGA tournament and they were almost inseparable, just like they were as children. As they spent more time together, Kai's feelings grew into more than just friendship.

As if Tala would feel the same the same way about him now. In fact Tala would probably hate him. Why would someone as pure as Tala want to be with someone as dirty and tainted as himself? Why would he want someone so pathetic and weak. He was damaged goods. Nobody wants damaged goods. Tala would probably be repulsed by him and think that he was pitiful and worthless. Worst of all, he didn't even know if he would see Tala ever again, never hear his laugh or see him smile. He despaired at the thought.

With tears falling from his beautiful crimson orbs, he rolled up a paper thin sleeve of his baggy black jumper and brought the shard to his forearm and pressed down hard. Crimson liquid began to pour out of his arm profusely as he dragged the jagged shard across, thick beads of blood dripping heavily on to the vomit covered floor.

Kai felt a weird sense of happiness as he watched the metallic fluid flow from his arm. Blood had never looked so beautiful before and he loved this feeling. He finally felt like he had some control over his life again. _He _was the one making _himself_ bleed, not Boris. This was something that Boris didn't own and couldn't control.

Kai didn't feel satisfied with the long deep gash he made across his arm, he wanted more. He bought the shard of glass underneath the previous cut and pressed down with immense force and ripped it across his arm.

The new laceration was even deeper than the previous one and hurt a lot more too, but the more it hurt, the more relief he felt. Still not completely satisfied, he decided to make another gash and another, slicing deeper and deeper each time.

Kai's arm was throbbing painfully, but it felt so good! He didn't think he could even stop if he tried, that was until realisation hit him like a tone bricks.

'_What am I doing?'_

Kai was shocked at the sight of the bloody mess he had made of his arm. The blood was pouring out of his arm like rivers. He dropped the glass on the ground with shaky hands. His head was spinning and His vision blurred. The blood loss was starting to affect him. He curled his body into a foetal position, trying to ignore his body's screams of protest. Small sobs racked his body as he let the darkness of unconsciousness consume him, passing out once again in a pool of his own blood and vomit.

* * *

_**Six months earlier…**_

_**Kai shivered as he felt the incredibly icy winds slice through him. It felt as if there were a thousand little sharp needles piercing through his skin. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably and he could clearly see his breath as he exhaled. He had wrapped his arms tightly around himself to try and stay warm, but it was futile. He mentally cursed himself for not changing into warmer clothes before he stepped out into the freezing Russian snow.**_

_**He looked up into the murky night sky. It was dark and mystifying; the moon was barely audible behind the looming clouds. He could feel tiny little snowflakes falling lightly on the tip of his nose, melting away into little cold droplets of water and he relished in the calming affect it had. **_

_**Tala had offered Kai to stay with him and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys in Russia after the BEGA Tournament. Kai happily complied, glad that they were all on good terms once again. They had been living in a small house that was as far away from the wretched Abbey as possible! Kai shuddered at the mere thought of that hellhole. They didn't want to be anywhere **_**near**_** the terrible place that triggered so many horrible memories.**_

_**The other occupants of his house were currently lounging around and watching television. Kai, feeling agitated, decided to take a long walk around the streets. **_

_**Walking along the snow swept footpath, Kai, for the first time, realised how unnaturally silent the streets were. To be honest, it scared him a little. The streets were **_**never**_** this quiet. There were always families around, eating at restaurants, children playing or bey-battling each other, but the streets were completely empty and the shops and restaurants were shut. **_

_**The silence was eerie, so eerie that it made his ears hurt. The calm feeling that he once felt had evaporated into thin air and was replaced by a pang of sheer anxiety. His instincts were screaming at him to flee. Something was not right, he could feel it.**_

_**He could feel eyes on him. Someone was definitely watching him. The feeling was too strong to just be paranoia. He whipped his head around quickly to check and yet, no one was there.**_

_**Kai quickened his pace as he started to hear heavy footsteps behind him. His heart began to beat as fast as the speed of light. He felt a shiver run down his spine, but this time it wasn't from the cold. **_

_**He could hear the footsteps drawing closer and closer, no matter how much he quickened his pace. Eventually Kai broke out into a run. He ran through the alleyway as fast as he could, turning multiple corners until he was met with a bob wired gate. **_

_**He unlocked the gate as quickly as he could, swinging the door open before slamming it shut. Realising that he had come to the end of the alley, he stopped to catch his breath.**_

_**Once his breath evened out, he backed right away from the gate, pressing his back against the back wall. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a shadowy figure step through the gate, the door creaking as it opened. **_

_**Bringing Dranzer out of his pocket, Kai carefully put her **_(is Dranzer a girl or a boy?)_**on the launcher before getting into a battle stance.**_

"_**Who's there?" Kai asked as the figure drew closer.**_

"_**Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little phoenix."**_

**TBC…**

* * *

**I'M FINALLY DONE!**

**Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys will be making their appearance in the next chapter, so stay tuned :) **

**Please review**

**NO FLAMERS!**

**Guest: **Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it!

**Constable Kookie: **Aww thank you! I'm really glad you like it. I know right, poor Kai! I feel really bad for torturing him. Things will get better for him though, it will just take some time.

**pikamaster: **Yeah, Boris is a bastard. Hehe don't worry Kai's torture isn't over yet!

**Yuliya: **thank you! I love Kai angst too. I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I promise I won't take this long again :)

**YaseixTaka: ***squeals* You have no idea how happy it made me to see your review! I have FINALLY updated, so you don't have to wait anymore XD. I am so, so, so sorry I made you wait so long. You definitely won't have to wait so long for the next update 3

**Nami: **thank you! Sorry for the long wait, but here's some more!

**lolitathegoddessorca860: **Thank you :D

**superrbia: **Thank you for the advice. I think I'm getting the hang of it a little now. I've been working on my descriptions A LOT, so hopefully they are a lot better now.

**DragonSlave: **Thank you! Hehe I LOVE them too!

**BrintySelf: **I know, poor Kai. Don't worry It's gonna take a while for things to get better ;)

**ScarletHorn: **don't worry this story is going to be FULL of angst! ;)

**Kiscia: **you review helped me sooooo much, so thank you! Hehe I feel so bad that I like Kai torture, but I do. I love your avatar too, it adorable! :D

**MasterExpose: **Aww, thank you so much! I LOVE Uke!Kai and I won't even read a fic unless Kai is the Uke! There is seriously not enough fics with him as a Uke. The main pairing is TalaxKai, although it may end up being TalaxBryanxKai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN**

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Yaoi, rape, abuse, self-harm, OOC-ness, a little bit of swearing and probably a lot of grammar mistakes **

**Pairings: TalaxKai, BryanxKai, TysonXKai, ReixKai, uke-Kai **

**AN: Please don't kill me! I am **_**so**_** sorry that I have taken so long to update again. I've been dealing with a lot lately and just haven't had any motivation write.**

**I've also lost a bit of interest in this fandom, but I will definitely continue this story.**

**Sorry about the chapter being so short. It was meant to be one long chapter, but I cut it in half because I wasn't finished it and just wanted to post a soon as possible.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"_**Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little phoenix."**_

_**Kai's eyes narrowed as the figure stepped out of the shadows.**_

"_**Boris." Kai growled out, glaring dangerously as Boris came closer, the grip on his blade tightening.**_

_**Boris gave a sickly sweet smile that sent shudders down Kai's spine, "Is that any way to welcome your old mentor Kai? I thought we were friends."**_

"_**Cut the shit Boris. What the fuck do you want? Why are you here?**_

_**Boris's smile didn't waver; in fact it only became wider. "Tut, tut, Looks like you've developed a foul mouth over the years; I thought your grandfather and I taught you better than that, Kai."**_

"_**Just answer the question," Kai demanded, "Why have you been stalking me?"**_

_**Boris crept closer to Kai, as if he were a lion who had just found a juicy piece of meat, a predatory glint shining in his eyes. "Stalking? No, no, I haven't been stalking you, Kai. I've merely just been observing my prey." **_

_**Kai's grip on his blade had become so tight; his knuckles had gone completely white. He didn't like the way Boris was eyeing him, nor did he like the way he was closing in. he felt trapped to the point that it was suffocating, but he stood his ground, not letting his weakness show.**_

_**Boris smirked and looked his prey up and down, his eyes filled with lust. The boy was beautiful, ungodly so and best of all, Kai was all his. Voltaire had given Kai to him as a present for all his hard work and loyalty. This was one present that he would have so much fun unwrapping. His eyes trailed over Kai's delicate features. Big, shiny crimson eyes, full, rosy red lips, flawless pale skin that looked soft to the touch. He licked his lips. The boy was all his; his to kiss, his to touch, his to do whatever he wanted.**_

"_**You know Kai, you are very beautiful. You were beautiful as a child, but you have grown up to be even more so." He grinned at the slate haired teen, not missing the flicker of uneasiness that flashed across the boy's face. He closed in on Kai, their noses almost touching.**_

_**Boris gently pushed Kai's hands that were still clutching tightly to Dranzer down, smirking when he felt the boys' delicate hands trembling in his grip. Kai's unease excited him; right now he had complete control over the teen.**_

"_**W-what?" was the only word that slipped past Kai's trembling lips before forceful lips smashed onto his in a bruising kiss. Boris wrapped his arms around the Kai's waist, bringing the shivering body flush against his.**_

_**Kai's eyes widened and he struggled against the hold, pushing against Boris's broad chest with his hands, the arms around him only tightened more, making his effort for escape futile. Kai hadn't even realised that he has dropped Dranzer and his launcher on the concrete.**_

_**Kai almost gagged when he felt Boris's slimy tongue push past his lips. Feeling bold, he bit down on the offending appendage as hard as he could, the disgustingly bitter metallic taste of blood suddenly filling his mouth.**_

_**Boris hissed in pain and let go of Kai who used the opportunity to push Boris away from him, creating as much distance between them as he could, "Get away from me you fucking pervert!" he shouted, his whole body still trembling from the brutal kiss.**_

_**Kai let out a yelp when a hand suddenly connected painfully with his cheek forcing his head to the side. Clutching his stinging and slowly reddening cheek in his hand, he turned to face the glowering face of Boris. Kai watched as the fierce glare twisted into a sickening grin. **_

"_**I've always liked your feistiness Kai, but that is no way to talk to your owner."**_

_**Kai could feel his blood boil at that, his uneasiness forgotten momentarily. Who did this asshole think he was? Boris didn't own him like he was some dog! Nobody did!**_

"_**What?!" Kai hissed at the man, "You don't **_**own **_**me, what the fuck are you talking about, Boris?"**_

_**Boris chuckled darkly. "Oh, but I do little phoenix. Your grandfather gave you to me; I must thank him for that by the way. Your grandfather has given me full custody of you." Boris grinned maniacally at Kai's horrified expression. "That's right Kai; you belong to me, which means…" he leaned in to whisper into Kai's left ear. "I. Own. You…" **_

_**Kai could have sworn that his heart had just stopped. His whole body froze, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. As he finally processed the words that were just spoken to him, he shook his head in horror and disbelief. Those words hung heavily in the air. His mouth was too dry to even utter a single word. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned to run, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist. **_

_**A strong hand grabbed his arm in a vice grip, he struggled desperately against the hold. He had to get away, he just had to! He did **_**not **_**want to go with this man. His struggles increased when his Boris bought a syringe out of his coat pocket.**_

_**Boris smirked as Kai's eyes widened, "don't worry Kai, this won't hurt…much."**_

_**The insane man plunged the syringe in the side of Kai's neck and the teen inhaled a sharp breath when he felt the liquid burn like fire in his body. The world suddenly turned hazy around him, a mass of distorted colours and figures. He panicked when his body suddenly went lax. Why wasn't his listening to him anymore?; he couldn't even move his mouth to speak. He could feel his body crumpling to the ground until strong arms picked him up. **_

_**He just hung limply in the man's arms as he was held. Boris looked down at Kai's face and smiled menacingly; brushing stray hairs out of the teens face, "See my little phoenix? You belong to me now."**_

_**All Kai could do was stare back at the man, emotionlessly.**_

* * *

**Era: **here's your update! ;) sorry it took so long

**naigi02: **thank you! I'm glad you like it :D

**Little A Granger: **Gah! Your review literally made me cry tears of happiness! If I could hug you right now, I would. Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter; I really don't want to disappoint you

**Kureijokameinko: **Aww thank you so much! Your comments mean so much. I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. There's going to be quite a lot of trouble for Kai. I feel so bad for torturing him!

**MasterExpose: **Yeah, I thought Dranzer was a girl, but I've seen fics that have Dranzer as a boy and that kind of confused me. The Blitz boys are coming...they were just in the other half of the chapter. There is not enough TalaxBryanxKai in the fandom and there needs to be! I would kill for them too!

**Constable Kookie: **Thank you! The Blitz boys are coming soon I promise!

**takemone-ishitar: **That's actually vet interesting. I'm going to keep that in mind for later chapters.

**Guest: **Haha Thank you! XD

**Superrbia: **Bahahaha, you're not the only one who needs medical help, there my faves too!XD I also have a fetish for eating disorder fics…yeah, there's definitely something wrong with me too. Maybe I'll make Kai have asthma just for you! Thank you soo much! Btw your avatar is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life!

**Hibisha: **here's your update, sorry it took so bloody long!

**BritnySelf: **you're welcome! Thank you!

**Kiscia: **hahaha XD no, your review helped me sooo much! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm so sorry I've been taking so long to update. I promise Tal Tal and Bry Bry are in the next chapter. aww, poor Ian, I've noticed that not many people like him much. I don't really like him that much either, haha XD

**ScarletHorn: **aww thank you! Yeah, I've been trying to improve since my disgustingly awful first chapter. Hahaha, I hope so! :D

**Kai: **Thank you! Here is the next chapter! I'm really sorry it took so long.

**Waiter: **I'm so sorry i took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
